1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shaft component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shaft having a tubular outer member and a lighter weight material inner member attached within the tubular outer member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle shaft component.
Bicycles utilize shaft components in a number of areas on the bicycle. For example, shaft components are utilized within the crank assemblies as crank axles, and within hub assemblies as hub axles. In the past, shaft components were constructed as solid metal rods. These shaft components were relatively heavy. Accordingly, more recently, shaft components have been constructed as solid rods from lighter weight metal alloys and/or have been constructed as tubular members in order to reduce weight. Tubular shaft components have been most widely used when the shaft component has a relatively wide width (i.e. where a solid shaft component would be very heavy). In either case, these prior shaft components are still not always as strong and/or lightweight as desired by some riders. Moreover, these prior shaft components can be relatively complicated and/or expensive to manufacture and/or assemble.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shaft component. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.